


Haircut

by CuriousDaydreamer604



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Day of School, Gay Panic, My First AO3 Post, seriously this is just Lizzie having a gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDaydreamer604/pseuds/CuriousDaydreamer604
Summary: Lizzie is in too deep.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This is my first post on Ao3.
> 
> Just a heads up, there might be a few errors.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was an overcast September morning, as most days it is in London. Around the city, kids were making their way to school. However, on a quiet corner of the street, two years 11 girls were waiting for their friends so they could ride the bus to their first day back to school.

Sadira tapped her foot against pavement at the corner of the street. She rolled up her sleeve to steal a glance at her watch, to see it was about eight. Upon seeing such, she let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong?" Lizzie asked. Sadira let out a small sigh as she rolled her sleeve down. "Not really," she responded, her light hazel gaze glued to the pavement, still tapping her foot. Slowly, she turned her gaze to her friend "It's just if they don't show up soon, we're going to be late for our first-day ba..." She cut herself off when she saw her friend. 

"What...are you doing?", Sadira asked. The dark skinned girl was spinning around on her heel on the corner of the street, not showing much concern for how close she was to falling off the pavement. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm spinning." the curly-haired girl answered as if it was obvious.

Sadira let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes as her best friend as she continued to twirl. "Why am I not surprised?" the dark-haired girl asked sarcastically. This caused Lizzie to stop spinning as she shoot Sadira an annoyed look. "Hey, I have to go back to wearing this dumb skirt. Let me have my fun." This response another laugh from Sadira as Lizzie went back to spinning, admiring how the uniform skirt moved. 

Sadira's gaze turned towards the end other side of the road. There, she saw three kids in school uniforms simualr to the ones she and Lizzie were wearing, and her eyes lit up as she recognized them. 

"There they are," she said as she raised her hand into the air and started to wave it to single to the trio where they were. Lizzie stopped spinning to turn to the direction of her friends. They all seemed normal at first, looking the same as they did the last time the group saw each other, albeit the uniforms. But as they got closer, she noticed something about one of them that made her heart stop.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Toni said as he hopped onto the curb. "There was some unexpected construction."

"Hey, it's okay," Sadira said, giving her the Indonesian a small shrug. "Stuff like that happens."

"Speaking of stuff," Christan interjected, sliding next to them, "Someone got her hair cut." the blonde continued, gesturing to Alex. 

"So I see," Sadira said, her attention turning to the blue-eyed girl. "It looks really good." 

Meanwhile, Lizzie's attention was featured on Alex, and she had to agree with her friend. The blue-eyed girl's light brown waves, which usually went past her shoulders, now hovered a couple of inches past her chin. Even so, Lizzie couldn't deny that it made Alex look incredibly cute. Something else Lizzie couldn't deny was the heat slowly rising to her checks, no matter how hard she tried to force it down.

Alex, on the other hand, looked a bit nervous at her friends noticing. "You think so?" She asked her had moved to the back of her head nervously. "I mean...I thought it looked silly."

"Don't be," Lizzie blurted out, which turned the group's attention to her. The sudden attention, which Lizzie usually welcomed, instead made her even more nervous as she tried to form a sentence. "It looks really great on you."

Alex gave her friend a small smile, her eyes darting down towards the pavement a bit. "Thanks, Liz," she said, which caused the heat in Lizzie's cheeks to grow. Alex's attention darted back up and she started to make her way down the pavement. "Come one. We don't want to be late." 

"Sadira," Lizzie said quietly as Toni and Christan started to follow Alex, keeping her best friend back.

"Yeah? What is it?" the dark-haired girl asked.

Lizzie's attention was still on Alex as she cheerily walked slash skipped down the pavement. "I am in so freaking deep."

"What else is new?" Lizzie's head whipped towards her friend, to see that she was wearing a devious smirk on her face, and upon seeing her best friend flustered, the Asian girl let out a small laugh.

"Come on, lovesick," she teased as she started to chase after their friends, but this caused Lizzie to become furious at her friend.

"Stop making fun of my suffering!" she shouted, which welcomed another laugh from her friend as they started to chase each other on the way to the bus stop.


End file.
